Wo Ai Ni Now and Forever
by Gure-chan
Summary: Kagome finds a stone in the well of the Feudal Era.Later she finds out that whoever has the stone in their possession can have a dream and that dream is to come true in the future. Can Kagome try and stop her dreams from coming true? I hope you enjoy!
1. Finding the stone

**  
YELLO EVERYONE! Gure-Chan here. Here is my first chapter of my Inuyasha story. It's going to be stupendous! (Not really) HAHAHAHAHA…Ha…ha…ha…ya, so anyways…here is my story and PLEASE review. It makes people want to write more. I review all stories I read. Yup yup E-VER-Y CHA-PI-TA! Yup! Sooooo anyways…I will shut up now and let you read. Heh heh… Bye! And Enjoy! (I hope you understand it...heh heh)**

Inuyasha and the characters do not belong to me, but Kintaro belongs to me. (people may use Kintaro if they like his bad guyness...heehee that is all)

* * *

I, Kagome Higurashi, am 18 now and I still go down the well to see everyone. Miroku and Sango have finally gotten together and are planning on getting married this summer. Miroku still has his perverted ways, but he has cut down on it a little. He says that 'No matter how many girls he hits on, there is always going to be one woman that he loves and that's Sango. Shippo has found himself a girlfriend, Akina. She is also a fox demon. She has a similar face to Shippo, but has black hair and a pink bow. They met this spring along the river that runs through the village where Kaede lives. One day Shippo was taking a walk around the village and spotted her picking wild flowers. Her shiny black hair flowed in the wind and caught Shippo's eyes immediately. He went down to speak with her and they clicked instantly. Their personalities are very alike and so are their interests. Inuyasha is still the same old guy, but he has softened a little bit. He does have his moments of his bad temper, but he tries to control it when I'm around because all I have to do is say 'sit' and he'll go crashing to the ground.  
Today I had to return to my time because I had a major exam that I think I totally failed. And now I am heading back to Inuyasha and the gang with supplies. I jumped into the well and I was on my way to the Feudal Era. When I arrived there, that's when I saw it. It was a shiny red stone. I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that it was pretty. I place it in my pocket and climbed up the well. I looked around and saw Miroku and Sango sitting on one of the blankets I gave them. The held hands and Miroku sheltered Sango from the sun with my Blue umbrella. He liked it so much that I gave it to him. Kirara was on Sango's lap sleeping. She looked so cute.  
"Hi you guys," I said.  
"Oh, Hi Kagome, You came back early."  
"Ya, I could stand being in my time any longer. Too much stress!"  
"Kagome!" A familiar childish voice yelled.  
"Shippo-chan!"  
"Hey Kagome, How was your trip here?"  
"It was very good, like always," I giggled. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped from out of the sky on top of Kagome to sniff her bag. "Did you bring me back anything from your time? Hey Kagome? Did ya? Did ya?"  
"Yes, I did. Want to see? I brought back something for everyone. This is for Shippo. It's one of Souta's old toys that he doesn't play with anymore."  
"Awww Thanks Kagome!" Shippo said hugging his gift.  
"This is for you, Miroku." I said handing him a magazine and a chocolate bar.  
"Oh, Kagome, you should have." He said opening the magazine to read it.  
"This is for you Sango."  
"Oh wow, kagome! It's so pretty," Sango said putting the silver necklace around her neck to see what it was like. "Thank you."  
"I thought you might want to wear it for your wedding this summer."  
There was a paw on her leg. It was Kirara. "Oh, Kirara! I have something for you too. Here." I said rolling a ball that had inside towards Kirara. Kirara started rolling on the ground with it and purred. I felt a tug on my shirt beside me and there he was, just sitting there looking at me with his puppy eyes.  
"Awwww, Inuyasha, Don't worry I didn't forget about you. Let me see…" I said rummaging through my bag for the gift I brought him. "AH HA! Here it is!" I handed him a bag of potato chips and those ramen noodles he loves so much.  
"Eeeeee!" I squealed and ran off to a tree as if there was something after his gifts. He sat under the tree and opening the bag of potato chips.  
Later on we walked to the village to find Kaede. She was tending to her crops in her field.  
"Kagome, my child, you have come back so quickly."  
"Heh, ya, the stress of exams were getting to me."  
"Ye want to come in for some lunch?" She asked everyone  
"Yes, please!" we replied immediately.  
We all went inside her hut and sat around the fire with a pot of hot soup on it. When we were finished eating Kaede began to speak.  
"Kagome, I have been sensing strange and powerful ora nearby, but I have no Idea where it is coming from. I was hoping you could go look for it, for it may be a Jewel shard."  
"A Jewel Shard?" Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
"Yes, Inuyasha, A Jewel Shard," Kaede repeated.  
"Let's go Kagome."  
"Right."  
We raced outside of her hut and I jumped onto Inuyasha's back. Miroku, Sango and Shippo jumped onto Kirara and we were on our way to find this Jewel Shard Kaede was talking about.  
"Do you sense anything, Kagome?"  
"Ummm…no…..wait…There!" I said pointing up towards a mountain cave.  
"Alright!" Inuyasha said excited. He jumped as fast and as high as he could to reach the cave entrance.  
"It's really scary looking," Shippo said.  
"Ah, you chicken," Inuyasha said.  
"Whaaaaaa! Inuyasha's being mean."  
"Inyasha! Behave yourself," I yelled at him.  
"But…But Kagome…"  
"Inuyasha, the shard, it's coming closer…" I said staring at the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha stopped and put on his serious face. Suddenly there was a big earthquake and rocks began to fall from the top of the mountain.  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Look out!" Miroku shouted.  
Inuyasha Jumped away from the falling boulder that was about to crush us and went to a safer place. When he set me down I saw it. This was the thing that was causing Kaede to sense a powerful ora. It had a red hide and horns that were about 3 times as long as, well, Inuyasha. It was huge.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha called me, "Where is the jewel?"  
I searched his entire body for the glow of the sacred jewel. "There! Right there in his left arm."  
"Gotcha!" Inuyasha said and leaped off from where we were standing and attacked the beast. He sliced the demons arm off with the Tetsusaiga and the arm came crashing to the ground. He them eliminated the demon with the wind scar. Miroku and Sango flew down of Kirara's back to where the arm laid.  
"Kagome can you see the Shard?" Sango asked.  
"Yes, it's right in there," I said reaching for the jewel inside the arm. "Ah!"  
"Kagome," Inuyasha cried. "What's wrong?"  
"My arm…it stings…"  
Miroku when closer to the arm and analyzed it very carefully. "There is acid in this Demons arm. Kagome let me see your arm." He tore off her sleeve and there was a burn mark on it. "Oh no."  
"What! What is it?" Inuyasha asked concerned.  
"We must take Kagome back to the village immediately to see Lady Kaede."  
On our way back to the village I held my arm tight. I thought it might stop the pain a bit, but it didn't seem to make any difference. I was getting dizzy when we arrived at Kaede's hut. My vision was fading and all I could remember was Kaede running outside and Inuyasha calling my name. 

When I was unconscious…I had a dream…  
I was in a field watching Inuyasha fight a demon that possessed a sacred jewel shard. This demon had a human like figure. He had long black hair, and his eyes were gold. They were an evil kind of gold. The kind you would never want to see on any living creature. The demon called himself Kintaro. He aimed his sword at me and a huge fireball came shooting out towards me. Inuyasha ran and pushed me out of the way and gave me his shirt that would protect me from the fire. Suddenly I was standing on a rock aiming at Kintaro with my bow and arrow. I shot it at him, but before it even touched him, he used one of his special powers that reversed the arrow and shot it back at me along with fire. Inuyasha ran, pushed me out of the way and the arrow went right through him along with the fire. Inuyasha fell to the ground barely moving. As he attempted to stand up, I saw his hand covering up his wound and blood soaking his white shirt. The blood drizzled down his hand and dripped on the ground. My heart pounded with every drip the blood made. He collapsed to his knees and I ran to him calling his name. He fell into my arms drawing his last breath. I held his body close to mine andbegan to cry.  
"INUYASHA!"

* * *

**  
Haha! that is chappy 1! I hope you liked it...now review please! heehee!  
Hope you come back to read my next chappy...**


	2. Events of the Future

**Hello Everyone! Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update I have just been so busy.Oh yes, I changed the name of the story because I didn't like it. heh heh and who knows maybe I'll change this one too Idon't know...ya so...oh ya! and another thing. i didn't really like writing in first person so I changed that too. Well that's all for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to find Inuyasha's puppy dog face next to hers. She sat up in her bed and saw a warm fire going and Kaede stepping through the hut's doorway.  
"Kagome, my child, you have finally awaken."  
"Finally?"  
"Yes child, you have been unconscious for a few days now."  
"A few days?" Kagome said placing a hand over her head and then looking down at the sleeping hanyou.  
"Do not wake him up; this is the first time in days since he has slept. He would not leave your side. Not even to eat. It seems to me that he thinks he is responsible for your injury." Kagome glanced at her arm that was tightly wrapped with a very soft fabric and remembered what had happened days before.  
"What happened? The last thing I remember is you running towards me and Inuyasha calling out my name…then…I had a dream…It was a strange dream. I've never had a dream quite like it. It felt so was real..."  
"Well Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou brought you to me with your injury, and told me how you got it. I treated your wound, but…"  
At that moment Miroku and Sango entered the hut. Sango held Kirara in her arms. As soon as Kirara spotted Kagome awake, she leapt out of Sango's arms and ran to Kagome and started licking her face.  
"Hey Kirara! Have you been a good kitty?" Kagome asked giggling.  
"Mew!" Kirara replied.  
"Kagome! Sango gasped. "Are you okay? Did you just wake up? How are you feeling?" Sango ran to her friend and hugged her.  
"I'm fine," Kagome smiled hugging her Sango back.  
"It's good to have back, Kagome," Miroku said. "We've all been worried about you. One in particular," Miroku smiled and looked over at the sleeping Inuyasha, but then the smile faded when he looked at Kagome again. "Lady Kaede, may I have a word with you for a moment alone outside?"  
"Certainly, Miroku."  
They both walked outside and left the others behind.  
"Kaede I am worried about Kagome's health."  
"I am too Miroku, Kagome is a strong girl, but I don't know if she's strong enough to stand what is coming to her."  
"Inuyasha blames himself for Kagome's condition because he thinks he should have warned her about the acid inside the demon's body. That demon was sent by someone."  
"By who?" Kaede asked.  
"By someone who wants to kill Inuyasha. Demons, such as the one we fought, have acid inside their bodies so that when they die the organism that touches this acid becomes a puppet. This "puppet" is supposed to finish what the demon was sent out to begin.. Therefore, the demon Inuyasha slain has found its way to Kagome's body and will soon take over it," Miroku explained to Kaede.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's voice. He opened his golden eyes and looked up to meet Kagome's brown, hazel eyes.  
"Kagome," he said softly struggling to get that one beautiful name he cherishes out. "You're awake."  
"Yes," she replied. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and would glance away not even for a moment.  
"Let's go Shippo-chan," Sango said trying to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone for a while. "Come Kirara, we'll go catch some fish."  
"Mew!"  
Shippo, Kirara and Sango left Kagome and Inuyasha to their staring contest and told Miroku and Kaede not to go inside the yet.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha began. "Thank God!" He shot up and hugged her tightly as if he hadn't seen her for years.  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said still holding the girl close to him.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For getting you hurt. I'm sorry," he said once more. 

At around supper time Kagome fell asleep again and had another dream…  
This dream was very different than her very first dream she had. It was dark and the stars were twinkling as bright as ever. There was Inuyasha Standing right underneath the sacred tree. Kagome walked towards him wearing miko clothing. Al was silent until Inuyasha began to speak. 'Kagome, I have to tell you something.'  
'What is it,' she replied.  
'We have known each other for a while now, right?'  
'Yes, almost 4 years,'  
'Well, the thing that I wanted to say to you…Kagome…Kagome…' Suddenly her dream flashed a bright light and there showed an image of Inuyasha leaning in towards Kagome and…

"Kagome?"  
"mmm…" Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw a little fox demon in front of her hot face.  
"Good morning Kagome! Kaede told me to come get you to come down to the river. She wants to wash your clothes."  
"Okay," Kagome said stretching her arms in the air. "I'll meet you there."  
"Okay!" the cheerful fox demon said and hopped off to the river.  
Kagome looked around at her surroundings and to her surprise there were two golden eyes staring straight into hers.  
"AH! Inuyasha! You scared me! I didn't see you there…" She stopped and remembered her dream. _'Ya, like that would happen' _she thought to herself.  
Inuyasha's eyes blinked a few times "Kagome?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I come too?" he asked cutely.  
"Uh…sure…why not…"

Kagome walked down to the river with Inuyasha following her from a distance.  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to stay so far away from me. I'm not going to bite," Kagome said to Inuyasha. He just sat there looking at her not saying a word.  
"Kagome, come closer child, I would like to wash your clothes. Inuyasha, you turn around and shelter your eyes. Kagome is going to bathe herself in the river. Oh and since you're here too I might as well wash your clothes as well. You should bathe too, you're all sweaty," Kaede turned around to help Kagome undress.  
"Feh, like I need some old woman to tell me when I need a bath."  
"Inuyasha, you should really take a bath…you're all dirty." Kagome agreed with Kaede.  
"What now you're taking her side. Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled and started to take off his clothes. He through them aside and jumped into the river. "There are you happy, old woman! I'm naked!"  
"Inuyasha! Be nicer and turn around! Sit!"  
"Arrhhbbpp!" Inuyasha screamed as he went underwater. "What are you trying to do? Kill Me!"  
"Well, it's your fault you looked!" Kagome said already in the water. "Now you stay over there, dog boy."  
"Who are you calling dog boy!"  
"You!"  
"Why I otta…!"  
"Sit boy!"  
"Arrrhhbbpp! Would you stop it!"  
"Well you were entering my space."  
"YOUR space. I was here first."  
"Well, you wanted to come."  
"You let me!"  
"Quiet down you two!" Kaede yelled at them. "You're disturbing the peace!"  
"Kagome started it," Inuyasha pouted.  
"Did not!" Kagome yelled.  
"Quiet! The both of you! I'm going back to the hut to get something I forgot. You two behave yourselves while I'm gone. Come Shippo, I will need your assistance."  
"Yes ma'am," Shippo replied.

Everything was silent except for the sound of the birds chirping, the river running and the wind blowing.  
"It's getting colder. You should get out before you catch a cold," Inuyasha said.  
"I'm not cold…" Kagome shivered.  
"Yes you are. Don't worry. I won't look," He said turning around.  
Kagome stood up and made her way to shore. She trusted Inuyasha not to look. She ran to get her towel from her bag and wrapped it around her.  
"Okay Inuyasha I'm out now. You can get out now. I won't look and you can use this towel," She said turning around and taking out another towel from her bag and holding it out. Inuyasha walked out of the river and took the towel that was in Kagome's cold hands and wrapped it around him.  
"You can go behind those big rocks over there," Inuyasha suggested while looking away blushing. "I'll make sure no one comes."  
"Okay, thank you," Kagome blushed. Kagome shivered as she walked over to the boulders. She placed her towel on the side of the rocks and put on the clothes Kaede gave her. When she came out Inuyasha was still standing there. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" She asked him confused.  
"I would…but my clothes aren't washed yet." Kagome saw the goosebumps forming on his body.  
"Here," She said handing him a blanket she had gotten out from her bag.  
"Thanks Kagome," he said softly.  
"You're welcome; I'll start to wash your clothes." She bent down in front of the river and started to scrub his clothes.  
"What's taking that old woman so long?" Inuyasha complained.  
"She'll be back," Kagome replied.  
Kaede had finally come back and found Kagome and Inuyasha behaving themselves.  
"Oh, Kagome, I was going to do the clothes. You don't have to do them."  
"I was just doing Inuyasha's because he's cold."  
"Well, why don't you take him back to the hut before he catches a cold and I'll come back with your clean clothes.  
"Okay," Kagome agreed and she took Inuyasha by the hand and took him to the hut.  
Later, Kaede arrived at the hut and called for Kagome.  
"Kagome, my child, come here I must speak with you alone." Kagome nodded and followed Kaede outside. "Where did you find this?" Kaede asked holding up a red stone. Kagome took it from out of Kaede's hands and examined it.  
"I found it I the bone eaters well," She finally said.  
"Child, do you know what this is?"  
"A pretty red stone?"  
"No child, this is what we call a Dream Stone"  
"A Dream Stone?"  
"Yes, a Dream Stone is a very dangerous object to possess. Dream stones make all of your dreams that you have come true." There was a slight pause. "KAGOME! Your dream that you said you had. What was it about?"  
"Inuyasha…he was protecting me from someone and got injured and…died…"  
"Kagome, you found that stone before you had that dream, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Kagome… that dream may become reality."  
Kagome's heart stopped for a split second she realized what was happening. She replayed her dream over and over through her head until it was too much to take. Tears began to pour out of her eyes and she began to shake. She could here the loud sound of her heart pounding in her chest. _'No…that dream mustn't come true…No…Inuyasha can't die…I…I love him.'_

**_

* * *

YAY! That was Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you come back for chapter 3!  
Jya na!  
Gure-chan_**


End file.
